SIN RESERVAS
by konohanabaku
Summary: tashigi y smoker caen accidentalmente al barco de los mugiwara, smoker se da cuenta de que no puede odiar a luffy cosa que le molesta y quiere salir rápidamente de ese lugar. herir a luffy es algo que smoker no soporta... SMOKERxLUFFY ...ONE-SHOT...LEMON


ESTE FANFIC ONE SHOT ES UN CAPITULO DE OTRA HISTORIA QUE ESTOY HACIENDO LLAMADA PERDÓNAME POR NO CONOCERTE QUE ES UN ZOSAN ( s/8509611/1/Perd%C3%B3name-por-no-conocerte , por si les interesa), EN FIN COMO ES UN SMOKER LUFFY DECIDÍ PONERLO EN OTRO FIC.

LA HISTORIA ES QUE POR UNA TORMENTA Y COSAS DEL DESTINO SMOKER Y TASHIGI LLEGAN AL BARCO DE LOS MUGIWARA Y ESTOS LE AYUDARON, PERO SMOKER SIENTE COSAS POR LUFFY Y ESTO NO LE GUSTA.

Estaba caminando por la cubierta del barco y cada vez que alzaba la vista tenía que ver esa horrible bandera pirata, odiaba a los piratas, a cada uno de ellos o eso era lo que quería pensar. Smoker realmente estaba confundido, no entendía a que se debía que sintiera que se le recogía el corazón cuando mugiwara le sonrió. Porque no podría odiarlo como a todos los piratas, aunque tenía que aceptar que este era un pirata realmente diferente que los otros. Recordó cuando estaban en Arabasta, cuando crocodile los secuestro, como el capitán había ordena a su primer oficial que salvara la vida de una marine el cual lo buscaba para capturarlo, y ahora, ahora la estúpida de Tashigi había rogado por piedad a los mugiwara y estos se la habían otorgado, en verdad Luffy era un pirata como nunca antes había visto. Sumido en sus pensamientos se encontró con sombrero de paja en su camino:

-Smoky, shishishi, que haces aquí?- pregunto Luffy con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

-déjame en paz mugiwara y te ordeno que me lleves a la tierra firme cuanto antes, ya no soporto respirar el mismo aire que piratas- dijo Smoker fingiendo repulsión. Al cual Luffy puso cara de seriedad, una seriedad no muy común en Luffy, sin responderle a Smoker llamo a su navegante de un grito.

-Nami!

-que pasa Luffy, porque gritas así?- pregunto la navegante fastidiada ya que estaba dibujando mapas.

-llévanos a tierra firme y que sea lo más pronto posible- dijo todavía serio.

-nos tomara una semana llegar a tierra firme- contesto la navegante.

-una semana te parece lo más pronto posible?- pregunto el capitán con un tono desafiante el cual sorprendió a la navegante, normalmente él no era así- en dos días máximo quiero estar en tierra firme, es una orden- diciendo esto el capitán se fue a su habitación.

Smoker estaba intrigado por este comportamiento, realmente nunca imagino que sería así de exigente con sus nakamas. Smoker siguió a Luffy hasta la habitación, no sabía porque lo seguía , pero cuando lo vio hablarle a la navegante lo vio tan afectado que solo lo hizo, se decía mentalmente que no lo siguiera que sus piernas no le hacían caso, solo quería alcanzar a mugiwara, era lo único que quería.

-mugiwara- lo llamo antes de que Luffy cerrara la puerta. Luffy paro pero no lo voltio a mirar.

-que quieres Smoker?- le pregunto Luffy con esa seriedad que le estaba comenzando a fastidiar a Smoker. Esa era un pregunta que el marine no podía contestar, en parte porque ni siquiera la sabía la respuesta. Lo único que hizo fue tomar a Luffy del brazo y hacer que lo viera. Cuando Luffy lo vio estaba con lágrimas en los ojos, esta escena hizo que Smoker contrajera su corazón. Lo único que hizo Smoker fue juntar sus labios con los de Luffy, a lo que Luffy instintivamente lo empujo.

-que haces Smoker?- pregunto el pelinegro realmente confuso, aunque tenia que aceptar que ese beso fue mejor de lo que pensó.

-yo… yo lo siento mugiwara, me deje llevar- Smoker se dispuso a salir de la habitación, pero una mano lo detuvo.

-por qué me besaste?, mi hermano me dijo que uno besa a una persona cuando lo ama.

Smoker no sabía que contestar hacia la acusación de mugiwara, pero ¿podría ser verdad, podría ser que él pudiera sentir algo como el amor hacia alguien como mugiwara, hacia un pirata? Los pensamientos de Smoker fueron interrumpidos por la suave textura de los labios de Luffy sobre los suyos, era una textura adictiva, Smoker sentía que si separa los labios se iba a morir pero su orgullo lo hizo empujar a Luffy.

-que te pasa mugiwara?, tú mismo acabas de decirlo, no se besa a alguien a quien no quieres, porque me besas?-pregunto un sonrojado Smoker .

-shishishi pues por eso lo hago smoky no baka, shishishi, realmente no estoy muy seguro de lo que siento por ti, porque no estoy seguro de haberlo sentido antes, pero podría ser lo que llaman los demás amor- contesto el hombre gomugomu.

Estoy fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Smoker quería practicar la autodisciplina que había impuesto a su ser en su arduo entrenamiento como marine, pero fue inútil; la declaración de Luffy fue el detonante de una bomba interna de emociones que estaba sintiendo Smoker en su interior y aunque se repetía mentalmente que no fuera con Luffy, fue totalmente en vano.

Smoker tomo de la pequeña camisa roja a Luffy y lo atrajo hacia él, fue un beso más apasionado que los anteriores, fue el beso donde ambos se demostraron el deseo tan intrínseco que cada uno sentía por el otro, fue el mejor beso de sus vidas. Smoker arrojo a Luffy hacia un sofá que estaba cerca, le desabotono los pocos botones que tiene esa camiseta aunque para el parecían millones al querer descubrir la piel del pequeño, pero al alzar la cara y ver la desconcertada mirada de Luffy paró en seco.

-lo…lo siento mugiwara no quería asustarte, lo siento debí saberme comportar.- Smoker creía que estaba asustando a Luffy y si seguía así iba a terminar abusando de él, lo que no sabía Smoker era que la lentitud mental de Luffy no le hacía reaccionar ante lo que estaba por suceder y era normal que tuviera curiosidad, pero Luffy estaba disfrutando los besos y caricias de Smoker, ahora sabia porque las personas enamoradas se daban besos y carias, se sentía realmente bien y lo hacía sentirse caliente de una manera extraña, misteriosa más bien para el pequeño Luffy, en fin nunca entendía nada y no le importaba entender que estaba sucediendo.

-sigue.- dijo el pequeño con la cara sonrojada y la voz seductoramente débil y alargada por la excitación que los besos anteriores.

-ahhhhh, por qué tienes que hacer ese tipo de expresiones?- sin pensarlo dos veces Smoker se volvió a lanzar encima de Luffy como lo hace un lobo encima de su presa, pero en vez de mordiscos (aunque también había unos pocos), Smoker se estaba comiendo a Luffy a besos. Para Luffy esto era una sensación innovadora, nunca había sentido algo parecido, a Smoker no se le olvido su tarea y siguió besando a Luffy de una manera descara bajando por su delgado torso, bajo hasta sus pantalones de mezclilla y los desabotono bajando de un solo golpe y viendo que el miembro del pequeño se comenzaba a erguir, Smoker sin dudarlo se introdujo el miembro a la boca y comenzó a succionarlos suavemente mirando hacia arriba para poder ver la expresión de Luffy que lo único que logro fue recordarle que su miembro también se erguía debajo de sus pantalones. Al Luffy, sentir esa húmeda y cálida cavidad mecerse en su miembro gimió, fue lo único que podía hacer, pero cuando Smoker comenzó a moverse eso si fue una total alucinación para Luffy, en realidad no creía que esa parte de su cuerpo pudiera albergar sensaciones tan… tan misteriosas para Luffy, sus ojos se nublaron y no podía pensar en nada más que el placer. Smoker comenzaba a hacerse adicto a ese rostro sonrojado con la boca abierta gimiendo y tratando de incorporar bocanas de aire para no ahogarse ya que del placer hasta había olvidado respirar, Smoker hizo mas rápidos sus movimientos para saber hasta donde soportaría; Luffy se volvía loco del placer, se retorcía, gritaba, para Smoker los espasmos que producían movimientos en Luffy eran su objetivo. Luffy sintió una oleada de placer que le lleno el cuerpo, y una onda de corriente que subió desde la punta de su miembro, se extendió por su cuerpo y creyó Luffy que hasta llego hasta su sombrero, su biología esa simple y se corrió en la boca de Smoker. Para Smoker el sabor de Luffy era lo mejor que había probado en toda su vida, al ver que de su amado no supuraba mas de esa deliciosa miel de amor se levanto, al verlo tan sonrojado, jadeando en busca de aire, temblando por el reciente orgasmo, desnudo, sudando y un hilillo de baba bajando por la comisura de sus labios, Smoker supo que si en algún lugar del universo existían ángeles, deberían verse de esa manera, eso era perfección. Smoker no soportaría mas, ya no se contendría, no podía así lo quisiera, así que se quito su chaqueta dando a mostrar su musculoso cuerpo resultado de su duro entrenamiento, Luffy abrió un poco los ojos y voltio para verlo mejor, le gustaba el cuerpo de Smoker no podría negarlo. Smoker se inclino sobre él y puso una mano al lado de la cabeza de Luffy y con la otra se trataba de quitar los pantalones, cuando al fin pudo ver su ya adolorida erección salir de ese engorroso pantalón se dispuso a hacer algo que la primera vez que había conocido a Luffy en Arabasta se prometió no hacer, permitirse amarlo. Smoker introdujo un dedo en Luffy y este se resintió ante en tacto que esto le ofreció, era algo repentino, incomodo paras Luffy pero en realidad no le disgustaba, Smoker fue introduciendo un segundo y tercer dedo, y Luffy después de un tiempo sentía que le estaba empezando a gustar, de pronto Smoker saco sus dedos del interior de Luffy cosa que disgusto al menor.

-mas, por favor, quiero más de eso.- pidió el menor con su sexy voz y que lo único que logro fue sacar aun más de sus cabales a Smoker.

Luffy en seguida sintió algo más grande que lo anterior y se volvió de nuevo incomodo como había sucedido antes, esto era mucho más grande y le saco un gemido de mezcla de dolor y placer a Luffy, esta serie de cosas que volvían loco a Smoker, sus jadeos, sus gemidos, sus suplicas, su rostro, su cuerpo, su incipiente estrechez y calidez, todo de Luffy lo volvía loco. Tomo la caderas del menor y con un suave vaivén comenzó a penetrar a Luffy, quien gemía ahora por solo placer, le gustaba sentir a Smoker dentro de su cuerpo, le gustaba demasiado compartir esos momentos con Smoker, le gustaba verlo a la cara y saber que el también la estaba pasando bien, demonios , Smoker le gustaba tanto a Luffy que si no fuera un marine le pediría inmediatamente que se volviera su nakama, es más le pediría que estuviera con el toda su vida, pero era un imposible, hasta alguien tan lento con Luffy sabía que era un imposible, una estocada demasiado fuerte por parte de Smoker lo saco de sus pensamiento y le saco además un ruidoso gemido, Smoker había llegado a un punto muy sensible dentro de Luffy, Smoker le había embestido la próstata de Luffy, y este gemido había sido el indicador de que había tocado el punto que era, así que comenzó a embestir mas y mas rápido y fuerte en el mismo punto, por dios que Luffy sentía que se iba a morir de tanto placer, ya no lo soportaba mas, Smoker también estaba llegando a su límite por la estrechez del capitán de los mugiwara. Embistió ese sensible punto una y otra vez, Luffy gritaba del placer que ni siquiera podía pensar bien y sin tratar de controlarse rego otra vez su semilla esta vez encima de su abdomen y un poco en el de Smoker. Smoker al ver que su amado había llegado al orgasmo por segunda vez no lo soporto mas y se vino en el interior de Luffy gritando su nombre cosa que impresiono a Luffy, por que lo había llamado así, por su nombre, no había mugiwara, ni pirata, solo Luffy.


End file.
